


Sleepover

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nuke (twdg), just let my boys have one night, pete dies and they dont leave the cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: Nick wakes up and thinks about the past.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short, I'm working on getting out of a writing hole

Nick believed he only needed his best friend by his side to take on the whole world. Now, his best friend was all he had left. Nick looked at the sleeping man next to him, it was just like old times, he tried to tell himself.

The sleepovers he and Luke had when they were children, the ones where the auburn haired boy would bring over old comic books he had 'borrowed' from the local library and stayed up all night reading each character's lines in funny voices.

The ones where Nick and Luke sat close to each other, playing on their Gameboys, and often falling asleep in the same position, only to wake up and find they had run their batteries dead.

The ones that Nick loved curling up to the older boy when he was so tired his eyes burned every second they were open, and Luke's fingers would find their way to the messy back hair.

The night Luke stayed up, looking troubled, and after being promised by Nick that he could never hate him, no matter what, confessed he didn't like girls like he had always talked about.

The night Nick had finally seen his chance and connected their lips, letting his eyes slip shut as he felt a warm hand on the back of his neck.

Happy memories of them being kids seemed so distant now, Nick had to stop himself from thinking that none of it happened, Luke had become so nervous holding hands and kissing Nick's forehead, worried he was going to get in more trouble than he could handle, he had stopped all together. He never complained, though, he was scared of being caught by his mom or Uncle Pete.

The only light the room had was moonlight spilling in from the window and Nick could see Luke's chest faintly rising and falling, a large scar running down his side made him smile, a matching one was across Nick's back. If only stupidly choosing to fall out of a tree after your friend was all they had to worry about anymore.

He felt sorry for Clementine and Sarah, they'd never know they joys of childish mistakes, now if they slipped up, it could be the last mistake they ever make. Their childhood was ripped away from them, and here he was, yearning for his own back.

Nick had been in and out of focus, grabbing on to happy memories to keep him going, like the face the boys made when they tried their first sip of wine (it was truly disgusting), that he hadn't noticed the shift in the bed.

"What are you doing?" The southern accent was thick with sleep, it almost didn't sound like Luke.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Blue eyes met brown.

A sigh escaped, "You've been crying, haven't you?"

Only now that it was mentioned, he could feel a tear slid down his cheek, "No, I just-"

The bed shifted again and Luke had one hand on bed for balance and the other hand holding Nick's face close and he pressed their lips together.

Oh god, how he had missed this.


End file.
